enrriedos
by sukimily
Summary: natsu le dice sus sentimientos a lucy..pero, k le dira ella
1. Chapter 1

Y…ahí estaba el, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me había acorralado contra la pared; yo no sabia donde meter mi rostro….al parecer estaba muy decidido a hacerlo

-sabes…tu...me. Gustas mucho Lucy-dijo natsu muy decido y firme, con ese carácter que lo caracteriza, sin contar su falta de experiencia con las chicas.

Me quede sorprendida por su palabras y emocionada a la vez ya que yo también lo quería y quería estar con el pero, había algo que me lo impedía…las cosas habían cambiado desde el ultimo año en fairy tail...

-lo siento….-dije en voz baja, casi susurrando

De pronto se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pude contener las lágrimas, estaba muy enojada conmigo misma, no puedo creer que este rechazando a natsu, mi mejor amigo, el chico al que más he querido

-lo siento, no sabes cuanto me gustaría estar contigo….ya que tu también me gustar-dije sin mirarlo y seguía agachando la cabeza

-y, por que no puedes, que te lo impide?-dijo natsu casi exaltado y triste

-yo...-dije agachando la cabeza y soltando aun mas lagrimas, tanto que el las empezó a notar

-pero si sentimos lo mismo, no crees que deberíamos estar juntos?-dijo natsu

Me puse aun más triste

-lo siento. Sabes-dije con un tono mas serio y todavía llorando-si te hubieras dado cuenta antes, tal vez, ahora estaríamos juntos

-a que te refieres?-dijo el desconcertado

-a que te has demorado un año en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, y...Si lo hubieses echo , no lo hubiera aceptado

-a que te refieres con aceptado?

-a que jamás le hubiese dicho , si, a ..gray.., lo siento, natsu-dije

Natsu, se quedo callado unos segundos …y luego me abrazo contra su pecho, casi podía sentir su reparación ...

-lo siento, Lucy, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora ese maldito de gray, tiene a los que mas quero-dijo natsu muy molesto

-LUCY…!-gritaba alguien desde lo lejos, era la voz de gray buscándome

Natsu me soltó, para evitar problema con mí ahora novio

-natsu ya me tengo que ir, no quiero que gray te haga daño

-a mi, ja!, ese idiota no me haría nada ya que yo soy el mejor...-dijo natsu sonriendo y con su animo de siempre( que no se de donde saco)

Le sonreí tiernamente, para luego ir con gray….

* * *

muchas gracias x leerlo es mi primer fic de fairy tail...

habra mucho mas...dejen comentarios

n_n


	2. el regreso de lissana

Lucy y gray estaban sentados en una de las mesas en fairy tail, Conversando….en lo que entra natsu, y va a la barra…

-hola, mira-san

-hola, por que estas tan triste natsu?

-triste?, no es solo que estoy cansado

-mmmm….me parece extraño que no hallan tomado algún trabajo todavía

-ya que siempre estas con animo, mira, allá están Lucy y gray por que nos les dice para tomar algún trabajo

Natsu agacho la cabeza, y se desparramo en la barra, mirajane sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió callar

-ya veo-dijo ella y natsu levanto la cabeza de golpe-Lucy te rechazo, no es cierto?

Natsu agacho aun más la cabeza

-no lo sabias natsu, todos en el gremio lo sabias

-y por que nadie me lo dijo?

- no queríamos que te sintieras mal, natsu

-y como crees que me siento ahora, de a ver sabido, jamás se lo habría dicho, y no hubiera echo el ridículo-dijo el muy molesto

Mirajane, se sorprendió, la reacción de un chico que es muy extrovertido amigable

-lo siento, natsu-dijo ella, bajando la mirada

Así que natsu llamo a happy y salieron

* * *

Desde donde estaba sentada Lucy observo todo, y vio la reacción de mirajane…

-eh…gray, ya vuelvo-dijo Lucy y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia mira

-mira-san, estas bien?, si Lucy no t preocupes, mas bien el que si esta mal es natsu-dijo ella muy preocupada

-natsu?… entonces ya lo sabes-dio ella bajando la mirada

-así es Lucy, y por que lo rechazaste si tu también quieres a natsu

-ya sabes por que mira, no puedo dejar a gray asi nada mas, el es también mi amigo y no quiero hacerle daño

-pues, natsu también es tu amigo, Lucy-dijo ella con untono muy dulce

Lucy bajo la mirada, y sintió una gran nudo en la garganta, pero no dejo salir su lagrimas. ya que gray la estaba observando y ella no quería que el se diera cuenta….así que volvió en si ..

Gray se había dado cuenta de que Lucy estaba muy extraña últimamente, hacia que, se levanto y se dirigió Lucy…

-Lucy...!-dijo el poniendo una mano en su hombro

-gray...!-dijo ella sorprendida y tratando de permanecer en calma-me asustaste

El le sonrió …y se la llevo hacia afuera del gremio para dar una vuelta.

* * *

entonces gray se detuvo en seco

-Lucy..!

-aah!, si!-dijo ella volviendo de su mente

-estas bien?

-mm..,si!-dijo ella agachando la mirada-por que lo preguntas?- dijo ella algo timida

-por que t he sentido muy distante estos ultimos dias, despues de que...me dijistes que natsu te llamo para que tomen un trabajo

lucy se puso muy nerviosa, depues de lo ultimo que su nnovio acababa de decir..asi que no tu vo otra opcion que decirle la verdad...

-que..!-dijo gray muy exaltado

-no te enojes con natsu, gray, el no lo sabia-dijo ella casi gritando

asi que gray salio corriendo...

-GRAY...!-solo a eso pudo atinar lucy, ya que temia lo peor

* * *

mientras natsu estaba sentado en el jadin de fairy tail junto a happy...

-mmm..natsu ya no estes triste-dijo happy

natsu no le repondio solo estaba recostado en el arbol con la mirada gacha

-sabes happy, aunque me duela que lucy este con gray ahora, hay que seguir adelante y seguir tomando rabajos -dijo el toammando du animo de siempre

-siiiii!-dijo happy muy feliz

cuando alsaron sus miradas al horizonte no podian creer lo que estaban viemdo...

-LISANA...!

* * *

espero les haya gustado la segunda parte

dejen reviews

bye


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu, happy y lissana van al gremio para decirle a todo fairy tail que lissana había regresado….

-lissana! -dijo erefeman su hermano mayor acercándose para darle una brazo-donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-en realidad, viaje un poco antes devenir aquí -dijo lissana poniendo una cara muy amable

Así todos se le acercaron y abrazaron a lissana cuestionándola…

Gray iba muy molesto al gremio para hablar con natsu por la declaración que le hizo a Lucy…

-NATSU!-dijo gray muy molesto, pero cuando vio a lissana se le ocurrió una idea-¿lissana?, veo que has vuelto todos te dábamos por muerta, bueno supongo que tienen mucho que contarse, vallan-dijo empujándolos hacia la puerta-espero que con esto deje en paz a Lucy-dijo entre dientes

* * *

Ya afuera….natsu y lissana estaban sentados bajo un árbol recordando y riendo de las cosas de su infancia mientras que happy estaba jugando por ahí...

-jajajaja..-lissana se reía de las historias de natsu, entonces lissana agacho la cabeza y le dijo algo a natsu para luego irse, natsu se quedo muy pensativo

-natsu, vas a hacer lo que lissana te dijo?-dijo happy con un tono inocente y preocupado

Natsu estaba con la cabeza gacha, su cabello caiga sobre sus ojos tanto que no se podía ver

-no lose happy-dijo el muy triste, al parecer estaba muy arrepentido por haberle prometido eso a lissana

* * *

Lucy estaba caminando cuando vio a natsu muy triste bajo el árbol entonces se sentó con el..

-hola natsu, ¿que te pasa? , ¿No estás feliz por el regreso de lissana?-dijo con una voz muy dulce

Natsu jalo a Lucy contra su pecho para luego abrazarla con fuerza, Lucy se sonrojo

-no quiero hacerlo Lucy –le dijo natsu en el oído, Lucy se quedo desconcertada ya que no entendía a que se refería su amigo-Lucy no quiero…no… quiero.. casarme…!-dijo natsu casi gritando sin dejar de abrazarla, Lucy se sorprendió mucho y agacho la mirada, natsu se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo aun más fuerte, lo cual hizo se Lucy frunciera el ceño en señal de dolor pero no dijo nada ya que le agradaba estar allí con su mejor amigo…

-yo tampoco quiero, natsu-dijo en voz baja para sí misma- no quiero que te cases….

Lissana observaba esta escena desde entre los árboles, lo cual hizo que se enojara….

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capi….**

**Bueno seguiré subiendo mas**


	4. no te amo

Lucy...-decía natsu en forma de susurro

Se separaron unos centímetros…

Lucy agacho su cabeza tanto que su cabello caía sobre su cara y sus ojos no se llegaban a ver

-Lucy…-dijo natsu con una voz amable, natsu empezó a sentir humedad en sus manos, entonces se percató que Lucy estaba llorando-¿por qué lloras Lucy?

Lucy se acurruco en su pecho…

-natsu, lamento haberte rechazado antes es que estaba con gray el es un buen a migo y no quería hacerle daño, pero luego viniste tú y tu declaración, me confundiste, pero la verdad es…Que a quien quiero es a ti natsu…!-dijo Lucy casi gritando

-Lucy…-susurro-y por qué no me lo dijiste antes sino nada de esto hubiera pasado, no quiero casarme con lissana, porque a quien quiero es a ti Lucy, pero se lo prometí

-lo lamento natsu, lamento no habértelo dicho antes-dijo con la cabeza gacha y sollozando

-no te preocupes Lucy no es tu culpa-dijo muy amable y comprensivo-pero ahora tengo que casarme con lissana, una de las cosas que aprendí de ignnel es siempre cumplir mis promesas-dijo mirando el cielo recordando a su padre

Por otro lado lissana ya no podía seguir viendo esa escena…así que decidió interrumpir

-natsu, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto, tú me lo prometiste –dijo en sollozos y salió corriendo

-lissana, espera-grito natsu, y salió tras ella

-no te preocupes Lucy, natsu te quiere-dijo happy poniendo sus patitas en sus piernas

-tú lo crees happy?-dijo Lucy desilusionada

-AYE!-dijo happy con su vocesita chillona que lo caracteriza

Natsu logro alcanzar a lissana…

-no puedo creer que me hagas esto natsu...-dijo lissana llorando

-lo lamentp lissana, es que tu llegaste asi nada mas a decirme que me case contigo-dijo natsu-ademas todos te creian muerta y yo ya tenia una vida y alguien en quien persar

-pero meloprometistes natsu-dijo casi gritando

-yo se lo que dije, es por eso que estoy aqui para casrme contigo lissana..-dijo con un poco de tristezaen su voz

-en serio, natsu?-dijo como queriendo officializar lo que el pelirrosa acavaba de decir

-si, lissana-dijo aun un poco triste

-gracias, natsu-le dijo acurrucandose en su pecho,natsu solo voltio la mirada-te parece bien si nos casamos mañana?-dijo ella muy feliz

-mañana..!-no crees que es muy promto?

-muy pronto?, pero si nos casamos antes mejor natsu haci podremos estarmas tiempo juntos...-dijo ella con una sonrrisa

-claro-dijo el con un poco de tristeza

ya era noche, natsu y los otros se fueron a dormir...pero natsu tuvo un extraño sueño

sueño de natsu...

todoestaba oscuro y a lo mas profundo habia una luz..

-natsu, natsu-decia la pequeña lucesita

-iggnel?-dijo natsu muy emocionado al reconocer la voz dequien le hablaba

-natsu, se que yo te enseñe a cumplir tus promesas pero...tambien a no mentir a las personas y menos si son personas que tu quieres...-dijo y ca vez que pronunciaba otra palabra se desvanecia en la oscuridad

-iggnel, no te vallas, no de nuevo ...iggnel!-grito natsu y desperto, cuando se dio cuenta yaera de dia, el gran dia, natsuse quedo pesativo en lo que le dijo iggnel y luego de comprenderlo fue a buscar a lucy...

todos estaban en el gremio..terminando las preparaciones de su boda...

-mira, has visto a lucy..?-dijomuyagitado detanto haber corrido

-no, natsu por que estas buscandoa lucy , si tu te vas acasar?-dijo ella muy desconsertada

-ese es el punto...-y se fue de nuevo a seguirsu busqueda

lucy estaba sentada debajo del arbol...muy triste...

-lucy..!-grito natsu, lucy levanto la mirada y este se puso a su altura y la abrazo con fuerza a lo que provoco que lucy sesonrrojara tanto que natsu pudo notarlo..

-porque me abrazas natsu, tu tevas a... -y antesde que terminara la oracion natsu la callo con un dulce beso...lucy no salia de su asombro pero luego se dejo llevar..

-nolucy, no me casare con lissana, por que...te..a..mo -dijo natsu con las mejillasensendidas y muy apenado

-natsu..-susurro ella,tanbien sonrrijada

-ven..!-dijo jalandola del brazo

* * *

en el gremio...

-natsu!, porque no te has cambiado...?-dijo lissana

-no, lissana, losiento pero no me puedo casar contigo..-dijo muy dcidido y seguro de si

-pero, natsu tu me dijistes...-no la dejo terminar

-yo se lo que dije lissana...y es por eso que estoy aqui-dijo firme-mi padre me enseñoa siempre cumplir mis promesas, pero tambien a no mentirle a las personas

-no entiendo,natsu, porque no te puedes casar conmigo..-decia con un tono de desseperacion

-porque,no te amo!-dijo natsu casi gritando

todos quedaronen shock incluyendo a lissana ya que creia que toadavia tenia a su amor de la infancia

-bueno, entnces ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui-dijo con su cabello en los ojos yla cabeza gacha

-no!, lissana no te vallas-dijo gritando mira

-lo lamento,pero ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui-dijo dirigiendose hacia lapuerta del gremio, pero al pasar por el lado de lucy le dijo susurrante y casi al oido

-tienes suerte lucy-y salio corriendo

-LISSANA..!-grito efman

* * *

al dia siguiente todo estaba como siempre en fairy tail ...lucy estab sebtada comversando con gray

-y eso fue lo que paso, me perdonas?-dijo cabizbaja

-claro, lucy, somos amigos no?-dijo con una sonrrisa

a lucy se le ilumino el rostro..

natsu vio a gray y regresaron a la rivalidad de siempre...natsu jalodelbrazo a lucy y se la llevo al arbol de siempre...

* * *

-lucy..quieres ...ser.. mi ..n..ov..ia..?-dijo natsu con un poco de timidez, lucy se sonrrojoy solo seacurruco en el pecho de natsu para luego acentir con la cabeza...se separaron unos centimtros para luego darse un tierno beso

-te gusta...-dijo una vocesita chillona inconfundible que aparecio de la nada al costadodelucy

-HAPPY!-dijo lucy muy sonrrojada y sacudiendo un puño, natsu solo sonrrio

-AYE..!-dijo happy

* * *

**bueno gracias porhaberleido mi fic **

**estees el final**

**gracis y porfa dejen reviews**

**bye**


End file.
